Caelitus mihi vires
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: ¿De veras pensaste que podías hacer algo por él? Hasta el marica sabe que eres marica. Splendid x Flippy. Shifty x Splendid non con. Fliqpy x Splendid non con.


**~Caelitus mihi vires~**

~Capítulo 1~

**Justicia triunfadora**

-La justicia prevalecerá.-asegura Splendid, balanceando el dedo índice y sonriendo. Flippy, mientras tanto, se retuerce inútilmente. Sus manos están aseguradas con acero al cabezal de la cama de Splendid. Sus ojos brillan con malignidad y sus dientes están afilados. Es Diabólico o ya casi.

Pero Splendid no parece notarlo o importarle. Flippy le gruñe cuando se inclina sobre él. Se queda mudo, sin embargo, al ser su camisa abierta y su sudadera desgarrada en un segundo, sin que a Splendid le cueste nada.

-La justicia ayuda a todos. Incluso a aquellos que son víctimas de sí mismos, antes que nada.

Flippy trata de romperle la espina aprisionando su cuello con las piernas. Y espera con espuma rabiosa en la boca a oír el "crack", más solo le llega la risa perezosa del héroe autodeclarado.

-La justicia no puede ser derrotada por algo tan vano como la locura.

Separa los muslos de Flippy sin esfuerzo alguno, tampoco y este tiene miedo al notar lo cerca que están. Splendid le baja la bragueta y Flippy aúlla, sin que la ardilla voladora parezca comprenderlo en absoluto, ocupado como está, admirando su miembro que comienza a levantarse entre las manos azuladas.

-La justicia es gentil con aquellos que se someten a sus hay necesidad de ser más que rígido con los que deben ser obligados. Basta con poseer fortaleza suficiente.

Splendid le aferra el pene y le frota la cabeza hasta que la espuma es inevitable, por mucho que Flippy se retuerza, moviendo las caderas. Splendid lo mira con ternura y cuando alcanza el orgasmo que lo sacude por entero, ya con más cansancio que rabia y los ojos volviendo poco a poco a su tonalidad habitual, él se lame los dedos minuciosamente.

-En definitiva, la justicia es algo grande...y esplendoroso. Nos quedamos mudos ante ella.

Flippy jadea. El dedo medio de Splendid se mete en su entrada y hace estragos indecentes. Su pulso es seguro y llega muy profundo. Diabólico y Flippy son uno en la confusión y el placer forzado.

Splendid sonríe orgulloso al terminar de probar el pasaje. Desabrocha los botones de su pantalón. Flippy se congela, sabiendo lo que sigue, sin poder creerlo. Splendid lo secuestró menos de media hora antes, cuando Diabólico tomó el poder, debido a una frecuente falsa alarma de guerra. Es un sargento, por supuesto, pero solía ser un soldado raso, torpe y sin condecoraciones de ninguna clase. Sufrió la humillación de servir como mujer a otros hombres inquietos y dominantes, cuando estaba en una posición inferior. Pero que eso le suceda ahora que es un adulto...

-¡Detente! ¡Tú...enfermo!

A Flippy el insulto le sale débil. Ya casi en sus cabales, no es nadie para decir eso. Pero Splendid no hace caso. Le pasa la mano que no está tirando de su propio miembro, por los cabellos desordenados y cubiertos por sudor aún tibio. Sonríe al meterle los dedos en la boca. Y Diabólico emerge. Porque la idea de que lo cojan, no le gusta nada. Salvo en los métodos, Flippy está de acuerdo. Sus dientes se entierran en el pelaje de Splendid, que alza las cejas. Flippy degusta primero la sangre y luego el dolor, chillando. La carne de Splendid está intacta y este chasquea la lengua, sacudiendo la cabeza, acariciándole la mejilla. Dos colmillos partidos.

-Mañana tendré que llevarte a ver a un especialista. Mañana. Ahora, debo ocuparme de la justicia...

Sus manos volvieron a bajar. Solo entonces, Flippy pudo apreciar la longitud y grueso de ese miembro, sonrojándose. Los viejos comandantes de la armada no podían compararse.

Splendid no estoca sin más. Se toma su tiempo para que Flippy se acostumbre a su tamaño, al acto que va a consumarse, sin duda por su bien, introduciendo la punta, viendo cómo el oso verde se retuerce, cerrando los ojos, arqueándose contra el colchón. Splendid le pasa el pulgar por el rostro, limpiándole una lágrima mezclada con sudor. Ya está la mitad envolviéndolo, un desgarre para Flippy y pronto, hasta la base.

-Impartir la justicia...duele...-jadea Splendid, sin aire, embistiendo. Flippy chilla e insulta, golpeándose la cabeza en la almohada y azotando el aire con sus brazos amordazados. Es inútil. La fricción aumenta y el dolor cambia. Permanece como amargura, debajo de algo que se vuelve dulce.

Splendid termina al fin. Ha blandido su pene dentro de Flippy como si hubiera dado su mazazo de benévolo juez. Es cálido dentro suyo. Gotea cuando Splendid se tiende de rodillas a su lado, liberándolo. Peligroso sería si Flippy no estuviera tan...uterinamente saciado, con los ojos ya sin aristas afiladas y la forma del mundo vuelta a lo que es de veras, con nada más amenazador que él mismo, Diabólico, humillado y exhausto, disuelto en la inconsciencia mucho antes que quien lo engendró.

-La justicia ha triunfado, ¿verdad que sí?

Flippy tiene las mejillas hinchadas y rojas. Splendid las acaricia y Flippy se sorprende asintiendo quedamente. Entonces, Splendid se emociona y lo abraza fuerte, besándole las partes cubiertas y descubiertas del uniforme desgarrado. Se duermen juntos. Flippy no tiene pesadillas en las que su voluntad se bifurca, llevándolo a jardines en donde los frutos son cabezas y corazones queridos. Splendid quizás no lo acepte nunca, pero es la primera vez en la que ha sido útil a alguien, fuera de su orgullo, que es casi una entidad aparte.

Al otro día, están tomados de las manos, el oso verde en la silla del dentista, Lumpy.

-¿Están...juntos?-pregunta el alce azul, que tiene sus principios y usará dos guantes en lugar de uno, si acaso debe tratar a...

-¡Por la justicia!-exclama Splendid, sacando pecho, con el puño derecho contra la cadera. Flippy solo sonríe. El sonido del torno se parece un poco al de un helicóptero, pero por suerte, hay un héroe inmortal que lo llevará en brazos a la salvación, porque para Splendid, Flippy no es más que una víctima dispuesta a salvar, como de costumbre, de la manera menos ortodoxa para algunos pero sin duda, la más efectiva a su ver. Por vez primera, tiene un trabajo placentero fuera de la cocina.

~Capítulo 2~

**Compensación justa**

Flaky abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con la ardilla voladora azul que es un héroe. Autodeclarado, lamentablemente con fans que le dan la razón en su insanidad.

-¡Vendrás conmigo para disculparte por tus prejuicios!-Splendid la tomó de las púas y la llevó volando en dirección al hogar que compartía con Flippy. Estuvo tan absorto en su planeamiento, que no notó cuando la puercoespín se le resbaló, convirtiéndose en una mancha carmesí entre las ramas del bosque.

Llegó a su casa con una expresión aproblemada y un par de espinas entre las manos azules. Flippy le abrió la puerta, con un parche en el ojo y sosteniendo una bandeja con tazas de té.

-Splendid, he sacado el bizcocho a la hora que has indicado pero no sé qué hacer a continuación.¿Cuál era la sorpresa que ibas a traerme?

Splendid piensa rápido. Flippy ya ha pasado por mucho como para sumarle una culpa extra, que además es fruto íntegro de las trágicas circunstancias.

-¡Yo mismo! El invitado principal de nuestra fiesta, ¿verdad? Ya hace como un mes que vives aquí y solo has intentado dejarme un par de veces.

Flippy se sonrió, con una gotita cayéndole por la frente.

-Si, acerca de eso...Necesito volver a la base algún día...¿crees que puedas...quitarme la pesa que tengo? Según los registros, figuro como desaparecido en acción.

Splendid levantó el dedo índice en juguetona negativa.

-Aaah, pero no sabemos qué harás sin que yo esté allí para controlar tus arranques.

Flippy le mostró los dientes, sonrojándose y dejando ruidosamente la bandeja sobre la mesa, tras arrastrar con dificultad su pierna impedida por la pesa negra atada a su tobillo.

-Carajo.

Splendid se golpeó el pecho, avanzando hacia él.

-¡Vaya! ¿Ves lo que digo? ¿Quién necesita que lo calmen?

Flippy intentó forcejear pero en menos de un segundo, su espalda daba contra el mantel y las tazas repletas de bebida caliente se derramaban, quemándole la espalda.

-¡Espera, el..!-Splendid le tapó la boca, mientras que rebuscaba abajo, en su pantalón.

-Amor. Lo sé.

Flippy hubiera suspirado, entre enternecido, irritado y resignado, de no tener inmediatamente los labios de Splendid sobre los suyos.

~Capítulo 3~

**Interludios de fidelidad**

Cuando al fin consiguen liberarlo, Splendid les pregunta cómo están, arreglándose el traje y se preparan para regresar al Cuartel general para planear un contrataque.

-Supongo que ahora el bastardo irá a por lo que más valoras, Splendid, para quitártelo y pervertirlo.-Super Fox es la más despierta del grupo. Los demás asienten y Splendid está a punto de secundarlos cuando comprende de golpe y el miedo lo moviliza en vuelo con super-velocidad...planeando.

No tarda en llegar a su puerta y en abrirla, tirando la pared abajo.

-¡Flippy! ¡Dime que te encuentras aquí!

Flippy está, en efecto, sentado en el sofá, bebiendo té y alzando pronto una ceja, con aire cínico.

-¿Dónde más iba a estar?-mientras que Splendid le salta al cuello en un abrazo casi homicida, sollozando, también él tiene su propia revelación.-Aunque teniendo en cuenta el pronóstico de esta semana, tendremos pronto que buscar otro lugar para vivir hasta que Handy haga las refacciones pertinentes.

(La parte más difícil sería convencerlo de que esto no le costaría la vida y luego, por supuesto, tratar de que el juramento sea sincero, cosa no tan difícil, gracias a los calmantes del cuerpo de Splendid)

A Splendid se le ocurren un montón de lugares espantosos, la mayoría de los cuales están a kilómetros del suelo, volando entre las nubes con el mal nacido de Splendont. Disipa con su mano en un movimiento circular en el aire sus paranoias. Quizás, su réplica malvada no sabe de Flippy o puede que tenga límites en su perfidia, lo cual es en cierto modo hasta un tanto decente.

Se deja caer en el sillón junto a Flippy, que le sirve una taza de té y corta un pedazo de pastel. Pronto se da cuenta de que hasta un héroe de su altura también precisa de motivación y acomoda la cabeza sobre uno de los muslos del veterano de guerra. Solo entonces se da cuenta de que...

-¿Dónde está tu pesa?

Flippy suspira y pone los ojos en blanco. Splendid casi se atraganta con el pastel al decir eso. Entonces...

-¿Y qué es esto que me has dado? No es el bizcocho de nuez que he horneado esta mañana. Es mucho más ligero y dulce...-se saborea un instante, tratando de buscar en su guía mental de pastelerías y vecinos amables que aún les abren la puerta (sobre todo a Flippy) por un nombre que sirva de recurso para explicar...

Pero Flippy parece culpable al enfrentarlo.

-Hoy vino alguien. Creí que a verte más tenía intensiones de hablar solo conmigo. Él hizo lo que estás comiendo.

Splendid observa la porción de bizcocho a medio comer en el plato, sintiendo que le sube el resto por la garganta con la ira.

-...dime que no has...dejado entrar en NUESTRA casa a...

Flippy suspira y sacude la cabeza.

-Pensé que eran los mapaches y tenía intención de amenazarlos, aunque poco hubiera podido hacer con esa cosa en mi tobillo. Él estaba ya abajo, en la cocina, horneando. Por un momento pensé que eras tú.

(Splendid gruñó ante este comentario, pero Flippy continuó con su explicación)

-Splendont me quitó la pesa con su visión láser...sin cortarme la pierna en el proceso, como otra gente.

Splendid se indigna notablemente.

-¡Ya te he pedido disculpas por eso! No encontraba la maldita llave.

Flippy pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

-No debes preocuparte por eso otra vez, si tu...¿hermano? Ha dicho la verdad. Creo que arregló mis lóbulos frontales, dañados en la guerra.

-¿Qué...?

-Ya no necesito que tú...

-¡Oh...! Primero viene y hace...cosas malignas por todo el mundo. Ahora también lo dejas...hacerte ve a saber qué.

Flippy alza una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué insinúas?

Splendid casi llora, con las rodillas temblándole.

-¡Oh, vamos! Traición. ¿Te irás con él, ya que es tan grandioso? Apuesto a que puede calmarte mucho mejor.

Flippy lo toma de la chaqueta y lo sacude, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Lo he llamado..."hermano" porque creo que es más exacto. Pero él...siente que tú eres como su padre, ¿entiendes? Me habló sobre confianza en las relaciones...como las nuestras. Esta no es la manera y lo sabes.

Splendid frota su frente contra el hombro del uniforme de Flippy, cayendo en la cuenta de que su...¿prisionero en son del bien común...?

-Me iré a la base a dar noticias de mi ubicación. Ya me consideran desaparecido en acción, según la página del Pentágono a la que accedí hoy.

...está vestido para irse. Tiene hasta un bolso preparado.

-No puedes sin más...si soy algo así como el padre de ese bastardo...entonces tú eres...como...

Splendid esquiva un cuchillo que le es arrojado con gran destreza.

-Cuida lo que vas a decir. Y guarda tus energías para cuando tengas que enfrentarlo de nuevo. Sin destruír medio mundo, de preferencia.

~Capítulo 4~

**Balanza desquiciada**

Splendid volvió arrastrándose desde quién sabe dónde. Flippy lo oyó sobresaltándose, pensando en soldados asechando en la hierba. Le costó volver en sí. Más que mover la pesa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó, aprovechando su debilidad para usar el cuchillo en la cerradura, finalmente. Algo que había hecho numerosas veces, fugándose, solo para que Splendid lo buscara, cazara y llevara de vuelta, en ocasiones hasta de una estación de policía, manicomio o laboratorio del Pentágono.

Procedió a alzarlo en brazos. El cuerpo de Splendid estaba flojo y sus ojos mojados. Flippy nunca lo había visto tan reducido. Por lo general, destilaba vitalidad.

-He perdido.-musitó Splendid contra la camiseta de Flippy, que alzó las cejas.

-¿Has masacrado a alguien _por accidente_ de nuevo?-Flippy lo dejó caer con tanta delicadeza como pudo sobre el sofá. Splendid volvió en sí, abriendo sus ojos amoratados y entrecerrándolos con aire ausente, pero resentido, antes de perderse otra vez.

-_Soy_ la justicia. Yo nunca perjudico a la gente. Solo los criminales me temen...-un hilo de sangre azulada le bajó por el mentón y Flippy se apresuró a sacarse uno de los pañuelos que Splendid mismo había bordado con sus iniciales, para limpiarle el rastro, preocupadamente.

-Ya, ¿entonces? ¿Splendont?-aventuró, pensativo, solo para que Splendid le empujara la mano, temblando, indignado.

-¡No digas...el nombre de ese...amateur!

Flippy suspiró y utilizó ese momento de distracción para quitarle a Splendid su máscara roja. Este hizo una mueca arisca, pero Flippy lo compensó con una caricia en la mejilla y pareció aceptarlo con resignación, tendiéndose nuevamente.

-¿Y quién podría hacerte daño?

Flippy aprovechó la libertad de sus piernas con una sonrisa disimulada, yendo a la cocina a calentar agua para el té. Al regresar junto a Splendid, le secó el sudor frío que le caía a lados de la cara con una toalla húmeda.

-¿Recuerdas a los malditos mapaches?

-Tsk, pero si hasta yo puedo con ellos...normalmente.-le dio escalofríos a Flippy llegar a las páginas en blanco de su mente, donde Fliqpy había hecho de las suyas, lo que no dejaba de ser terrible ni con meros ladrones.

-¡Venga, son unos taimados! Me han tendido una trampa y...

_Lifty se carcajeaba con la nuez criptonítica en la caja entreabierta, mientras que Shifty se mordía los labios con malicia, aplastándole la cara a Splendid contra el suelo._

_-¡No es más que un debilucho!_

_El estómago de Splendid daba vueltas ya, a causa de la influencia de ese elemento sobrenatural, sin duda, como su propia naturaleza heroica, que de nuevo lo había metido en problemas e incomodidades, cada vez más acentuadas._

_-¿Es suficiente con golpearlo, Lifty?-Shifty lo agarró por el pecho del traje azul. Su mirada se hundió con perversidad en la de su hermano, como si se leyeran las repugnantes mentes._

_-Por supuesto que no._

_-¡¿...qué...?-Splendid estaba desconcertado. Entonces Shifty lo aferró allá abajo._

-¿Te han dado una paliza? Ya...-Flippy lo rodeó con los brazos y Splendid tuvo que reprimir sus enormes deseos de vomitar y llorar.

-Necesito...un baño.

-Ya lo he preparado.

-Y...un traje NBQ.

-...eso ya es más complicado. Pero soy militar. Algo conseguiré.

-Y otro abrazo. Prolongado.

-...no sirve si lo pides.-susurró Flippy, besándole la cabeza.

Splendid se quedó dormido. Flippy nunca lo había concebido como vulnerable. Quisquilloso, tal vez. Exagerado. Sobreprotector a niveles maníacos. Posesivo. Histérico. Pero nunca _débil_, a menos que esos defectos contaran. Alguien que se vuelve loco, mata y no recuerda, no es nadie para juzgar, a su propio ver.

Pero ni siquiera cuando tiene control de sí mismo, Flippy es lo bastante ingenuo como para no saber a qué se deben las marcas en el cuerpo de Splendid y la reticencia a la desnudez, atenuada por la fiebre.

-Maldición.-susurra, golpeando contra la pared.-Esos dos van a pagar por esto.-decide, sombrío, equipándose con sus cuchillos.

-Necesitarás mi ayuda.-su otro yo lo saluda con dientes afilados en el reflejo de la hoja y Flippy se espanta, queriendo tirarla, descubriendo que su brazo no le responde.-¡Quítate ya, marica! A tu novia le daré luego.

Grita y se retuerce contra esa fuerza que sabe propia, pero que no controla. Y luego, esa risa grave y ajena, cubriéndolo todo de estrellas opacas con sangre y saladas con lágrimas.

Despierta con la boca amarga debido a la medicación. El cuarto es monocromático pero predomina el negro, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran a ver el blanco. Manchado con rojo. El resto de los colores vuelven con timidez, acompañando su horror. Su cabeza da vueltas, se tira de los cabellos hasta el dolor, demandando explicaciones a sí mismo. El otro. El terrible. Las páginas en blanco tienen marcas de lo acontecido y las presiona hasta que se dibujan las escenas espantosas, robándole el aliento.

_Primero, los mapaches y el cofre con la nuez criptonítica._

_-M-mira...ya tienes lo que querías...¿y qué si te piras...? J-je j-je j-je...-Shifty, una puñalada en el brazo, temblando, con Lifty agarrándole los tobillos, una herida gemela en su pierna._

_Fue Flipqy el que se echó a reír a continuación._

Flippy encuentra el pellejo de los hermanos al otro lado de la alfombra. Probablemente cargó con una parte de los restos tras divertirse. Algo de su sombra mientras que hundía el cuchillo le revuelve las tripas. Tiene miedo de seguir inspeccionando porque aquella es la vivienda que comparte con Splendid. Se obliga a hacerlo, en vez de llamar con su voz temblorosa.

_Su otra mitad se puso los guantes del equipo de protección y regresó. Splendid aún estaba afiebrado y su malestar empeoró al tener esa maldita cosa cerca._

_-¿Flippy?_

_-Trata de nuevo, marica._

(No...¡No!)

Cae de rodillas ante lo que era Splendid en la cama, el desastre casi a oscuras, manojos de carne cortada entre las sábanas y una cabeza desprendida sobre la almohada enrojecida, con los ojos cerrados pensativa y dolorosamente, como cuando meditaba acerca de sus labores de superhéroe.

-No...

Sí. Entonces...

-Monstruo...maldito monstruo.

Se golpea la cabeza con los puños, llorando ruidosamente, pegando alaridos, oyendo risas lejanas que se acercan. Debe ser rápido. Hay un mensaje con sangre en las paredes. Fliqpy debe haber pensado en él, antes de cederle el lugar como un caballero, en su bizarro mundo. "Amor", con rojo. Flippy no necesita recordarlo, solo olerlo y experimentar el cobre carnal en su garganta para saber que ha sido escrito con el órgano arrancado del pecho de Splendid.

-Amor...sí, amor.

Gimiendo interminablemente, saca el cuchillo de su funda y lo dirige a su garganta. Es cuando lo oye y tarda en darse cuenta de que no es una de esas voces que no existen.

-¿Flippy? ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad?

Flippy traga en seco, con los ojos desorbitados. La cabeza lo mira. Parpadea con debilidad.

La toma entre las manos, temblando casi en sacudidas.

-Dejemos...esto en el pasado. ¿Acomodas mi cuerpo para que pueda sanar?

Si fuera tan fácil con los demás y consigo mismo, que abraza ese cráneo contra su pecho hasta casi romperlo.

~Capítulo 5:Final~

**Confrontar la separación**

_Se siente cada vez peor pero su mente está envuelta en las complicaciones del malestar y no puede razonar que tras la prolongada ausencia de Flippy y su regreso, está el motivo de que su fiebre aumente. Esa ardilla azul que es también un héroe se comporta como una esposa ingenua y sale de la cama con la ilusión haciendo brillar sus ojos, la bata roja abierta y el nombre de su marido en los labios enrojecidos. Tarda en darse cuenta de que Flippy presenta otro aire. Amenazante. Solo se convence cuando él le aferra el brazo y su mirada demente lo enfrenta._

_Repite su nombre y comprende sin fuerzas que no sirve. Flippy ríe, apretándolo contra la pared, golpeándole el estómago, abriéndole la ropa, pateándolo entre las piernas, observándolo con deleite en cada contracción de dolor y falta de aire, antes de jalonearle los cabellos, arrancándole mechones, para obligarlo a dejarse arrojar hacia la cama. Flippy no. Es..._

_-Los gemelos Raccoon me dijeron que eras muy permisivo, con los métodos apropiados, ¿eh?_

_Fliqpy se saca del bolsillo de la chaqueta militar, la nuez criptónica. La sostiene con una sonrisa afilada entre los dientes y también extrae el cuchillo de trinchera. Splendid lo mira horrorizado por encima de su hombro, forcejeando sin recompensas, a penas logrando contener el vómito. Igual que con..._

_-Vamos a ver de qué me he perdido._

_El hombre-oso le abre con la hoja un tajo en los pantalones de dormir, dejando sus piernas desnudas entre jirones. Splendid lo amenaza, pero sin su porte y superpoderes, eso solo hace reír a la personalidad alterna del soldado más amable de América._

_-Me incentivas, cabrón._

_El mango de su daga prueba la entrada de Splendid, que trata de guardarse de gemir y sollozar. Sin éxito, ahogado contra la almohada, como un cliché. Pronto, esa forma incómoda lo abandona. Dos dedos brutales la substituyen. La risa es lo único que se oye en ese valle pacífico donde el mal solo parece florecer en el corazón de ese monstruo que ataca a Splendid. Oye de nuevo el movimiento de la tela de la chaqueta y el terror le arranca a Splendid una maldición de las más fuertes en su políticamente correcto léxico._

_-¿De veras pensaste que podías hacer algo por él? Hasta el marica sabe que eres marica._

_La joya terrible se apoya en donde termina su espalda. La piel comienza a hincharse. Al darse vuelta, frenético, con los ojos que se le salen de las órbitas, literalmente, voltea a ver a su atacante, tosiendo, sin lograr frenar el cuero que se levanta y cae al suelo._

_-¡Fli...ppy!-susurra estallando, cubriendo con rojo el tapizado, mientras que Fliqpy ríe y se masturba sobre sus restos, aún calientes._

Se ha despertado bañado en sudor helado. De nuevo. El sueño es una revelación, más que un recuerdo. Splendid ya está mejor pero duerme profundamente. Flippy se encargó de que quedara exhausto. Así puede hacer su maleta.

Entonces, eso pasó.

_-No podías evitarlo.-Splendid no lo miró a la cara al decirlo, pero lo rodeó con los brazos. Y Flippy supo que si bien, la debilidad suprema de Splendid no toca a la puerta todos los días, el que Fliqpy sepa que existe y cómo usarla, hace que todas sus fantasías de inmortalidad para con la relación que tienen, se derrumbe._

-Puede que seas un fracaso para los demás, pero sí que eras mi héroe.-susurra Flippy, sin que pueda oírlo más que el odioso inquilino dentro suyo, dejando la habitación, quizás para siempre o hasta que haya matado eso que lo obliga a lastimar todo lo que aprecia. Splendid no parece soñar nada, pero se mueve, tanteando el lugar de Flippy, encontrando un vacío entre las sábanas, sin distinguirlo aún. Flippy se va sin mirar más que una vez por encima de su hombro. La tentación es demasiado grande, en especial con Splendid luciendo tan vulnerable.


End file.
